


The Pleasure of the Rose

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500, Lunarlila



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Serial Killer obsessed with the lead detective AUHe'd already made up his mind the man she was screwing in her bed was going to die.





	The Pleasure of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose thorns in the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047927) by [ChangingbacktoBellamort500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500). 

John can hear his own heart beating as he hides in Madelyn's closet. The lingering scent of her perfume clings to the clothes along with the overwhelming fragrant smell of fabric softener. 

The door is open slightly a jar, he can't tear his eyes off her while she rides another man's cock. Her tits bounce with every movement she makes.

She looks stunning while being fucked, John always knew that she would. The man underneath her thrusts his hips, hands handcuffed to the bed, and a gag in his mouth. Even in the bedroom Detective Madelyn Stillwell had to be in control, he expected no less from her.

John can't help touching himself at the sight of her like this. Eyes shining with lust, cheeks flushed pink, tongue darting across her bottom lip. He has to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from moaning.

"Relax," Madelyn coos to her lover. "Let me take care of you,".

He's already made up his mind that the man in her bed was going to be his next victim. Before he killed him and took his heart John was going to ensure he suffered for daring to have what was his. Madelyn was his whether she knew it yet or not. 

John isn't mad at her for screwing this man. How could he be when she looked so gorgeous edging closer and closer to her nearing orgasm. If anything this made him even more determined to have her. The thought of murdering the man she is with makes his cock twitch, he breathes hard through his nose. 

He can taste blood from biting the inside of cheeks too hard, his cock glistens with precum as his frantically stroke his cock. John wants to come with her and can sense by the way her body moves with an urgency that she's almost there. 

"Good boy," Madelyn moans, he imagines she's saying those words to him. Praising only him. "So lovely, so special,". Her nails scratch across the chest of the man she is with, drawing just a little bit of blood.

He watches her body shudder and tremble, the cry of pleasure escapes her lips as she comes. It's the most wonderful thing he's ever seen. 

John comes hard, tainting his own hand and he's sure he's dripped on his shoes.


End file.
